Do what you want
by Jasmimi
Summary: While Natsu keeps pestering Lucy even though she's busy, she apologizes to him by letting him do what HE wants.


**Notes:** I'm really tired. I hate daylight savings so freaking much. :c i even fell asleep in class D:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. (duh)

* * *

"Hey Luce, let's go on a mission!" Natsu suggested.

"No thanks, I have more than enough money for my rent," she replied. She grabbed her wallet off her desk and showed them all the money she has.

"But what about _my _rent?"

"I'll give you some money. Here," she said, a handful of money shoved in his face.

"I don't need it."

"I'll take it!" Happy laughed, flying his way over to the money that was just pulled back and put away. "Nope!"

"C'mon, if we're gonna go on a mission, it has to be with you," Natsu sighed, his blue-haired cat by his side nodding while saying, "aye!"

"But I don't need to go though," Lucy argued, not giving in like last time.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO."

He gave her his puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip making her sigh. "Natsu, you're a dragon, not a puppy."

"Fine, Happy, I guess we can't go." Natsu said glumly, Happy sighing with him.

"Aye sir..."

**()()()**

"Hey Luce, let's spar!" Natsu decided enthusiastically. He put up a fist of fire and got into his fighting stance, ready for the fight.

"Are you only saying that because you know you'll win?" Lucy sighed, not looking up from her book.

"Hey, you're pretty strong yourself y'know," Natsu complimented.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Lucy, c'mon. It'll be fun," Natsu placed himself next to Lucy and her bed.

"Go fight Gray like you always do."

"I'll fight him later. Now are we going to spar or what?"

"Natsu, I'm getting to the good part right now. I don't want to be interrupted right now," Lucy said, putting herself in the book once again.

"Humph. Be that way then, Luce." Natsu tsked, jumping out her window. It didn't bother her one little bit when he went on her bed just to get out.

**()()()**

"Hey Luce, let's have an eating contest!" Natsu smiled widely. He held up a pizza on each hand, waving it around.

"I don't eat as much as you, Natsu." She said, scribbling onto her paper.

"This will be the time you will!"

"Where would we even get the food?"

"Don't worry, I already have the food ready. Are we gonna do it now?" Natsu asked, his eyes twinkling only for Lucy not to see.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but now's not the time." Lucy apologized, "I'm busy writing."

"Why do you have to write now?"

'"I'm almost done."

"Then I'll wait."

-About an hour later-

"Are you almost done yet, Luce? It's been a while now. Let's hurry up with the eating contest," Natsu whined.

"Yes Natsu, I am almost done. Can you wait a little longer?"

"Only a little longer and that's it."

But by the time she was done, Natsu already fell asleep.

**()()()**

"Hey Luce, let's go to the guild!" Natsu cheered, Happy cheering next to him. She sneezed.

"I would, but right now, I have a cold," she yawned. Soon enough, she started sneezing again.

"Are you sure you're sick?" Natsu asked, not sure whether she was lying or not. It's not like he didn't trust her but it was too out of the blue.

"Why would I be lying about being sick?"

"Because it's like you've been avoiding me or something."

"Natsu, I _really _am sick. After all, didn't I say, 'it's always more fun if we're together.' Remember? You were stuck under the rock and I—"

"Yeah, I remember!" Natsu interrupted, not wanting to remember when Lucy was being stomped on.

"Anyway, I should rest. I want to heal as soon as possible," she walked off to her bed and fell asleep.

"Fine, but get well soon. We haven't been hanging out much."

"Mhmm."

**()()()**

"Hey Luce! Let's look for some treasure!" Natsu grinned, holding up a shovel and a builder's hat for Lucy. He and Happy had their's ready to go.

"Oh, I actually was going with Erza on a mission today."

"How come you go with Erza and not me?" He asked, hurt that she chose Erza over him.

"Sorry."

"We're Team Natsu, shouldn't we go together?"

"Well-"

"Lucy! Are you ready?" Erza called, loud enough to wake up the dead.

"She's here!" Happy cried, flying in circles.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Lucy called back. "I'll see you guys later, Natsu, Happy."

"Bye Lucy!" Happy waved.

"Bye." Natsu murmured angrily, crossing his arms sloppily.

**()()()**

"Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled. Natsu was upside down, his legs still on her bed and standing on his head.

"Something wrong, Lucy?"

"Why would there be? I'm perfectly fine."

"'Cause, this is the first time in a long time since _you_ started a conversation with _me,_" Natsu said, tumbling backwards off her bed.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I'm totally free so we can do what you want." She told him, Natsu rocketing upwards.

"Really?"

"Mhmm!"

"_Anything?_"

"Yep! Consider it my apology." Lucy winked but before she knew it, Natsu simply placed his lips on hers. He pulled back with a small smirk on his face.

"Been waiting for you to say that."

* * *

**Notes:** I am rlly obsessed w/ this Papyrus font right now and I cant stop using it! Not Like The Rest will probably be updated in two or three days. I don't know, I'm just _very _busy, so I'm not even sure myself. Although, the minimum days is five. Promise.


End file.
